


Bath Time

by poppy_plant



Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eunuch, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Alauddin and Malik share an intimate moment together in the privacy of a late-night bath.
Relationships: Malik Kafur/Alauddin Khilji (Padmaavat 2018)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure this is riddled with historic and cultural inaccuracies and I'm sorry. This is based on the film, not the real people. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Alauddin sunk his head into the steaming water, allowing himself to be completely surrounded and enveloped in the warm silence of the water. It wasn’t until his lungs began burning for air that he broke the surface of the sweet-scented water. 

Malik was standing there dutifully, in his place where he belonged. Alauddin was pleased with how incredibly loyal the young boy was to him. Over just the last few months, Malik had risen to become one of the few men in this world he could still trust. In this tent, he was no longer, sultan of India, he was just Alauddin and Malik was more than just a measly consort.

Malik moved to step in behind him. 

“Don’t get in here, I just bought you those new clothes and I don’t want you to ruin them.” Alauddin turned, leaning up against the rim of the tub, resting his head on his arm as he looked up at his consort. 

“Of course, sir.” Malik ducked his head and took a step back, removing the light silks he had been gifted, and folding them with the love and tenderness that he treated every action. 

The sultan watched his servant with unabashed interest as the man stripped before him, leaving himself bare for his master. The smaller man moved deftly to remove his clothing as the sultan roved his eyes over his body as he bared himself. He was slender, but still well built. Alauddin preferred this; it was better for his servant to look weak beneath the loose fabrics Alauddin kept him donned in. It kept the supple muscle beneath a secret for just the two of them. 

Alauddin let out an excited growl as Malik dropped his trousers, giving his sultan a perfect shot of his firm, yet supple behind as he bent over to retrieve his discarded clothes. He felt his cock twitch at the glimmer of excitement in his eunuch consort’s eyes as he looked over his shoulder towards his sultan. 

Malik stepped into the steaming water behind Alauddin as he turned to face forward. Malik took the sultan’s sopping braid in hand as he worked his hair loose. 

Alauddin felt the weight of the world drop off his shoulders. Malik ran his hands through his hair, detangling his long curls and gently massaging his scalp, occasionally pouring the hot water over his head and working the dirt, grime, and sand away. The sultan’s eyes shut as Malik ran his hands to his shoulders.

Looking back over his work in recent years, Alauddin always felt great pride as he remembered his many victories and successful conquering over the years. However, one made many enemies when pursuing power in such a way that Alauddin had. He was constantly under threat of death or upheaval, but there were always these moments. He never knew where the next bombardment, but he at least had these moments here with Malik, his most faithful servant. 

Alauddin let out a grunt as Malik deftly ran his hands over the vast scarred skin of his back, working out knots along the way. “That feels so good,” he groaned out “You are my most faithful servant, Malik. You are a real friend. It is such a weight off my mind to know that you will always be here for me.” The words just began slipping through in between soft noises as Malik continued his work.

Malik leaned in closer to his master, reaching around his broad waist to stroke his length. “I am here for you. I always will be. Just let go.” He whispered in his cherished sultan’s ear, as he dropped his head against his shoulder. 

Waves of water lapped over the edge of the massive bath as Alauddin deftly turned to face his consort. He crashed their lips together as he slammed Malik back with his full strength. Alauddin grabbed his little eunuch’s thigh and wrapped it around his waist, as he slipped his tongue into Malik’s mouth. He thrust his heavy cock up against Malik’s smaller length, taking him in hand, trying to get his little dick hard. 

Alauddin broke the kiss, turning to bite at the column of Malik’s neck as his consort let out soft whimpers and moans as his sultan stroked him and he bucked up into his large hand. 

“Please,” Malik panted as Alauddin grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, placing him on his knees. “Take me. Use me,” he whined out as Alauddin ran his hands up and down the length of the smaller man’s back as he bucked his hips back. 

Alauddin spread him wide open, admiring his tight hole, running a finger around his entrance, carefully prodding his way inside. Alauddin made quick work of stretching him open as he felt his patience run thin. He was quickly growing tired of thrusting his length up against the eunuch’s thigh. 

With a bruising force, Alauddin grabbed Malik’s hip with one hand and aligned himself with the other, forcefully ramming his cock inside. Alauddin let out a gasp, no matter how many times they did this, he felt he would never adjust to how tight, how burning hot Malik felt as he spasmed around his heavy cock. 

Leaning back, Alauddin was pleased to see how his little hole was spread so good around his thick cock. Reaching around, he took the eunuchs stunted little prick in hand, pleased to find he was quick to get erect as he forcefully bucked his hips, unable to control the urge to fuck into such a tight and willing hole beneath him.

With Malik’s whimpers spurring him on, Alauddin set a bruising pace as he fucked out all his stress and frustration into his dutiful consort. He was so pleased with how well he was taking it. 

Pistoning his hips, praising words slipped past his lips as Alauddin was quickly nearing his climax

With a roar, he dragged malik back against his hips and emptied his hot seed deep inside the man. Alauddin held him there, allowing his painfully tight hole to milk him as he rode out his orgasm. Malik took himself in hand and the sounds he was making nearly made Alauddin’s spent cock stir again, still buried deep inside the man. Malik let out the sweetest sounds as Alauddin swatted his hand away and stroked him until the consort came, thrusting his hips into his master’s hand. 

Alauddin leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his consort’s shoulder, wrapping his thick arms around his chest and pulling him close as he lay his head against Malik’s back. 

Both knew far too well that when it was time for them to step out, the spell of this moment would break. Both knew that there would be more moments like this; as long as there was breath in the sultan’s lungs, he would make sure to make time, make moments for the two of them together. 

Pulling back, Alauddin smirked as Malik let out a strangled whine as he slipped out and moved to get out of the quickly cooling water. 

Grabbing the pile of linens and dried himself off before helping Malik out on shaky feet as the sultan wrapped a linen around his dearest consort. Alauddin placed a hand on his cheek, taking Malik by the hand, and pulling him along towards his bed. 

Alauddin allowed himself to curl around Malik for the time being. He was sure that within the hour, some guard would come bursting in, demanding his immediate attention for some trivial issue. But for this moment, the sultan could let it all fade away, as he allowed his consort to lay beside him. At this moment, he could watch as Malik fell asleep in his arms, head resting against his chest. For now, it was just them.


End file.
